The Key
by AnimeJanice
Summary: What happens when Shuichi is giving a Christmas gift and leads him else where, read to find out. Yaoi RyuichiXShuichi.
1. Chapter 1

**The Key**

It was three days before Christmas and the Gang were having a Christmas party at the N-G building, getting stuff and geting drunk.

"Hey what about out secret santa gifts!" asked Mr. K who was loading his gun with bullets.

"Let's get it over with it then" said Suguru, with a big sweat drop on the side of his head.

While opening the gifts, Shuichi was just getting excited, when he found his gift under the tree, he look fainted. The box was small.

"Hummm, I wonder what this could be? Maybe it's from Yuki!!" said Shuichi with hearts in his eyes, "Maybe it's another ring, telling me that he loves me even more!!"

He quickley open the wrapping, it did look like a ring box with velvet colour. He slowley open the box and inside was a key, before he could start shedding tears of disapointment he notice a name of a hotel inside the box.

"Oh...this is a key for a room?" thought Shuichi.

He pictured Yuki sitting on the bed with his shirt unbutton and pants unbutton with rose petals around him, and waiting for him. Then Shuichi started to have his daily nosebleed, and Mr. K was there to put a bucket under Shuichi's head.

"Another blood donation!" laughed Mr. K

"Love to stay but...um I just remembered that I left something in the oven!" Shuichi said nervously as he quickley exit the room.

"That was weird" said Hiro

"I didn't know that Mr. Shindou cooks" said Suguru

"Let him go and...hey wait a minute! He doesn't knows how to cook!!" I'm going Shuichi hunting!!" said Mr. K, he loaded up his hunting rifel and put on some hunters outfit with the silly hat and kick down the door and ran out.

After running for 10 minutes, Shuichi reached the hotel that was written down on the key box, it was indeed a fancy hotel, more like a condo suite.

"Yuki! I'm coming Yuki!!" yelled Shuichi as he entered the main lobby and dashing towards the elevator. Once alone in the elevator, he open the boc again and the room number and floor number was also written down.

He finally made it to the floor and he hurried up to the room numder, he held the key in his sweaty hands and took one big gulp before inserting the key and turing it to open it. He slowly open the door and peak inside, his eyes widen, the room was just gorgeous. He walked over to the huge window and he could see all of Tokyo City from there, then he remembered he didn't shut the door.

"Oh yeah, the door!" said Shuichi, he turn to close the door but it was already closing, he stood there in disbelieve. The he saw someone who was hiding behined the door all this time, it was Ryuichi Sakuma!

"Mr. Sakuma? What are you doing here? Where's Yuki?" asked Shuichi

"Yuki?" said Ryuchi, his eyes were serious as he was.

"Wait...don't tell me..."said Shuichi, he started to panic alittle.

"Your Secret Santa is here" said Ryuichi, with his unbutton shirt and leather pants. He started to walk towards Shuichi with a smile, but Shuichi was confused. He didn't move.

"Shuichi, you should have known my feelings for you" said Ryuichi as he wrap his arms around Shuichi waist and attemped to steal a kiss but Shuichi turn his head away from him.

"Mr. Sakuma...this is wrong" said Shuichi as he broke lose from him and backed away and was against the wall.

"Your Yuki never cared about you, he would always hit, kick, and throw heavy stuffs at you, but I would never do that to you" said Ryuichi, as he came towards him again.

"Yeah but...I don't wait to hurt Yuki again..."said Shuichi, as a tear went down his face.

Ryuichi lick the tear and then he stole the kiss, Shuichi quickley blush. The kiss was soft and tender for Shuichi, then he felt Ryu's hand on his back and under his shirt. Shuchi shed another tear as he continued to lock lips with Ryuichi, "Yuki...I''m sorry".

Daybreak, the light peaked into the room as Shuichi layed in bed. The light woke him up slowey, he open one eye and he didn't know where he was. He tried to get up but his lower body was acheing, he layed down again as he tried to remember what happen last night, once he did he jolted up and look towards the window where someone was standing in the light, it was bright so he didn't make out who it was until he notice that he was awake.

"So you finally woke up" said a voice

"Yuki" Shuichi said in his mind, but it wasn't him, as the figure walk towards him and once the light cleared, it was indeed Ryuichi.

He cralwed into bed with Shuichi, but he looked away from him. He felt his arm wrap around his waist and Shuichi started to shed tears of disbelive, he cheated on Yuki.

"Yuki...I'm sorry" Shuichi said in a soft voice, but then it was stealed with a kiss from Ryuichi.

"Please say you will be mine" said Ryuichi

Yay my Second fanfic of Gravitation! Hehe I'm started to like ShuXRyu, but I wonder what will Shuichi do, being torn by two lovers! Maybe there will be a second chapter of this :D Reviews.please!


	2. Chapter 2

In the early hours of the morning on Saturday, Shuichi crept threw the house that he and Yuki shared. He walked threw the living room and made it to his own room, once inside he carefully closed the door and was relief.

"Finally..." said Shuichi, he turn around and yelled in fear, Yuki was sitting on his bed with his arms and legs cross with a lite cigerette.

"Where the hell have you been you damn brat!" Yuki said with a strain voice, as he continued to glare at the frighten boy.

"Um...how long have you been sitting there?" asked Shuichi with a nerous tone of voice and sweat was dripping from his face.

"How long do you think!" said Yuki, he put out the cigerette and lite another one.

"...all night..."said Shuichi

Yuki look at Shuichi but then he got up and walked out the door, Shuichi wanted to cry but he held it in. He took off his jacket and scarf and rub his neck, where Ryuichi left his make.

Since Shuichi didn't had to go to work that day he stayed indoors, even if Yuki was avoiding him. Shuichi stayed in his room and tryed to come up with new lyrics, he spaced out while looking out his window from his desk and was scribbling on the paper that he had in front of him, once he snap out of it he look at his paper and notice that he wrote Ryuichi's name 15 times on the paper. With Hearts.

"Gah!!! What am I doing!! I'm not in high school anymore!!" yelled Shuichi as he quickley crumble the paper and set it on fire in the trash can.

"I wonder if Yuki is still mad at me" thought Shuichi, he was ready to jump on to the bed until the ring of his cell phone stop him in mid ari, Matrix Style!

He reach for his cell phone and check out who's calling him, his eyes widen. It was Ryuichi that was calling him, he didn't know what to do, he stared at the phone for a good 3 minutes while it contiuned to ring.

"GOD DAMNIT! PICK IT UP ALREADY!!" Yuki yelled from the next room.

Shuichi cluche onto the phone and made a decision, he turn off the ringer on the cell phone and place it on his desk. He sign in relief and was about to step out of the room until he bumped into Yuki who was standing in front of the door.

"Yu...Yuki?" said Shuichi, as he look up at him.

"Now I am in the mood" said Yuki, he grab his lover by the hand and dragged him into their bedroom.

"What!?! It's still noon!!" Shuichi cryed, but once the door slam behined them it was nothing but sin and pleasure from there.

Back at N-G Records, Ryuichi was in there recording studios still holding onto his cell, until Tohma came into the room looking for him.

"You have been sitting there for 30 minutes, who are you trying to call?" asked Tohma

"I...don't remember" said Ryu as he shook his head from being spaced out, and he look chibish.

"We better be going now" said Tohma as he exit the room.

"Is Shu-Chan avoiding me? He didn't pick up his cell phone" thought Ryu, he pick up Kumagoro off the other chair, "Don't worry he will be ours for the taken".

Later on in the evening, after Yuki was done typing for day, he look at his bed and Shuichi was still laying there.

"You're an Animal!!" said Shuichi as he buried his head in the pillow.

"I am lazy to cook, want to go out and eat?" asked Yuki, as he put down his glasses on the desk.

"What" said Shuichi as he look at Yuki, "Yeah sure!"

After Shuichi took a shower and getting dress his Yuki was waiting in the living room, he was already dress to kill. Once Shuichi came out of the room Yuki already got his shoes on and step outside with Shuichi behined him. They drove into the city finding a place to eat.

"I feel like spicey food!" said Shuichi as he look out the window.

"I know a place" said Yuki.

He drove to a fancy place that he knew of, after parking the car he and Shuichi went insisde. Shuichi felt like a little kid being spoiled by his parents, as the host showed them to there table there was unexpected duo that where there, Ryuichi and Tohma were at the same place.

"Shuichi..." said Ryu, when he saw Yuki with him there were flames of jealously behined him.

Yuki put his hand on Shuichi's back and seated him to there table, Ryuichi continued to glare at Yuki. A few seconds after Yuki sat, Ryu threw his Kumagoro at his head, Shuichi blink in disbelief!! Yuki look down on the floor and pick up the pink plushie and look behined him and saw Ryuichi waving and so did Tohma.

"Great..." thought Yuki and Shuichi at the same time

"Kumagoro wants to join you!!" Ryu shouted.

Yuki cruley toss the doll to the empty seat, and Shuichi was nervous. The whole time they were trying to eat while trying to avoid Tohma and Ryuichi at the same time, Shuicji would sometimes get sacred is Ryu look at him.

"I'm going to the washroom" said Shuichi, he got up and walk towards the nearest restroom. With Ryu following behind.

Once inside Shuichi walk up to the mirrow and turn on the water to wash his face, once he did he look up and saw Ryuichi's reflection in the mirrow, he quickley jump up and look directly at him.

"Ryu!?! Hi...um I mean what are you and Tohma doing here?" ask Shuichi as he reach for a towel in a panic.

"Why have you been avoiding me today Shu Chan" said Ryu, he lock the door and approach Shuichi.

"What!?! I wasn't!?! I was tired all day so I slept..."said Shuichi with a nervous voice

"With Yuki?" said Ryuichi

Shuichi eye's just widen and then he look down at the floor, Ryuichi approach him and put his hands around his waist and layed his head against Shuichi's forehead. Then Shuichi broke free from him and headed for the door, he unlock it and went out.

"Shuichi!" said Ryuichi, he stood there until the door was completely shut.

Once Shuichi return to the table he notice that Tohma had took his seat, he walk up t him and tap the floor with his shoes.

"Um excuse me Toham, this happens to be my seat" said Shuichi

"Oh is it?" said Tohma and he gace Shuichi his creepy smile

"Let him be, were out of here" said Yuki, he finish his glass of wine and got up.

Once Yuki paid for the bill they got out and went home, it was a silent car ride. Shuichi was just yawning and wiping his eyes, when they got home it was still silent.

"I'm going to bed now, g'nite" said Shuichi, he was about to open his door but then Yuki press against his back and wrap his arms around him, Shuichi blushed.

"Your going to leave me alone?" ask Yuki, he lick his neck line and then bit his right ear lope, which made Shuichi shiever.

The tall blonde man pick up the small pink hair boy and carried him to there master bedroom again, for another night of romance.

That Sunday morning, Shuichi was looking all over his bed room in a panic. He flip his bed, his desk and turn his closet inside out. Then Yuki came in breaking down the door.

"What the hell are you doing up so early and waking me up!!" yelled Yuki, which made Shuichi craw into a lonely dark corner.

"I'm looking for my note book with all my ideas for the new songs" Shuichi whimper like a puppy

Yuki just look at him and left the room, Shuichi continued to search for it and a book hit him.

"GAH! I must have forgot it at the N-G Records! I have to go and get it!" said Shuichi, he put on his jacket and boots, "Yuki! I'm going to get my book, i'll be back a little later okay!"

"Yeah, whatever" Yuki muttered, Shuichi left the house and call a cab.

When he arrived there, he went inside and started another treasure hunt, he look on the first floor, second, third and so on and so front. He then check there own meeting room and looked every where and still nothing.

"Where is it!?!" Shuichi cryed, "K's going to shot out my brians if I don't finish it by tonight!!".

He walk out of the room and notice that the door from across the hallway was open with the lights one, he crept threw the hallway and made it to the door, he peak in and saw nobody, then he came in and then notice that it was Nittle Grasper's meeting room.

"So this is there room, what and they have a candy machine in here too!" said Shuichi, he ran towards it and stuck his face in it, then he look over to Tohma's own desk and saw the book that he was looking for.

He was about to go over there and get it but then he stop in his tracks, he slowley look towards the door and saw Ryuichi there, closing the door on them again.

"I see that I caught my fish" said Ryu with a smile.

"Fish?" said Shuichi

"We are going to have so much fun this time" said Ryuichi, he lock the door and walk towards Shuichi again, but this time he started to move away from him.

It was like playing tag in a small room, Ryu kept catching up to Shuichi and managed to grab the jacket off of him. They kept running around but Shuichi was scared but Ryu was having fun!

"AH! This isn't a strip tag game!!" yelled Shuichi, as he despertly held on to his shirt.

At the same time Tohma entered the building to get a few things from his desk in the meeting room, he entered the elevator and once he got off he headed straight for the meeting room and was about to find something unexpectly.

"Huh? The door is lock" he said, he took out the key and open the door, then he just froze there.

What he saw was Ryuichi pinning Shuichi to his desk and they weren't wearing there shirts but still had there pants on, Tohma drop his bag and blink several times.

"Hi Tohma" said Ryuichi with a childish smile

"Help me" whimper Shuichi, with a big bulp of tear in his eye.

Tohma close the door and spaced out again, "Should I tell Eiri?" thought Tohma, as he continued to hear Shuichi yelling for help behind the door.

To be continued!!

Yay I finish the second chapter, I hope you like it :D and yes there will be the final chapter to my crazy Gravitation story -


	3. Chapter 3

Tohma, the one man that thinks that he should be the one to love Yuki has finally got something to black mail Shuichi, but can he really do it?

Tohma walked quitely threw the empty hallways in the N-G Record building and thinking of what to do, before he could think clearly a half naked Shuichi ran pass him in lighting speed. Ryuichi came 3 seconds later, but then Tohma grab him by his jeans and wouldn't let go of him.

"Tohma!?!" Ryu cried, "My boyfriend is getting away!"

"What did you say?" asked Tohma who was in shock, "So what wasn't all in my head then"

"Tohma! He's getting away!" pouted Ryuichi

"He's proberly home by now" said Tohma, as he let go of his jeans

10 minutes after Ryu tryed to seduce Shuichi in Nittle Grasper's meeting room, Shuichi finally made it home, with no jacket of shirt on. Once inside he just started to shiever like hell, with a sneeze.

"What the hell are you doing" said Yuki as he came out of his office

"W..what do you mean?" shouted Shuichi

Yuki pointed at his chest and Shuichi just turn bright red and ran to his room crying, and yelling out "I am sorry Yuki!!"

"Sorry? What the hell are you taking about?" said Yuki, he came up to Shuichi's door but it was lock, he knock once but never twice, then he kick down the door.

"I said what are you sorry for?" Yuki said again

Shuichi look at Yuki with teary eyes and snotty nose, but before Yuki could approch him the door bell was ringing. Yuki walked over to the door and as soon as he reach for the knob, Shuichi stopped him.

"Please don't open the door! I don't know how to explain this!!" cried Shuichi, as he lean against the door

"Eiri, are you home" said Tohma from the door, as he continued to knock

"Please don't" said Shuichi as he begged Yuki not to open the door

But then Yuki push Shuichi out of the way and open the door, and there stood Tohma with Ryuichi, he was holding his jacket and shirt. Yuki look at the clothes that Ryuichi was holding and look back at Shuichi who look like he was about to cry.

"What's going on" said Yuki, looking at Shuichi

"Ryu came to bring back Shuichi's clothes, that he took off of him" said Tohma so casualy

Yuki's eyes widen, then he look at Shuichi and Ryuichi. He shut the door on Tohma and Ryuichi, then he turn to look straight in Shuichi's eyes.

"Tell me...it's not possible" said Yuki

Shuichi started to cry but just stood there until he fell to his knees, Yuki look on as he was horrified to find out that Shuichi cheated on him. The next day Shuichi found himself at Hiroshi's house, still laying in bed from depression. After being kick out from Yuki's house last night, he came crying to Hiro's house.

"How long are you planing to stay in bed?" ask Hiro while drying his hair and peaking out from the bathroom.

"I'm never going back out again" said Shuichi was he covered himself with the blanket.

"Oh and Ryuichi called again this morning" said Hiro while brushing his teeth, Shuichi really buryed himself deeper in the blanket

"He said you can stay at his place" as Hiro went on

"You want to kick me out too?!?" cried Shuichi

"No it's just that you can't be moping around here all day, just go back to Yuki and try to set things right" said Hiro

"Are you kidding, he said if he ever say my face again he'll kill me" cried Shuichi

"What did you do anyway" ask Hiro as he got cozy in bed also next to Shuichi

"I...I...cheated on him..." said Shuichi

Hiro blink for a few seconds and turn towards Shuichi and roll on top of him, with a very scared Shuichi.

"GYAAA! Not you too!!" yelled Shuichi

"Are you serious!" said Hiro who was still on top of Shuichi, he nodded his head, "Tell me, it is Mr.Sakuma? Why wouldn't he be calling my place for you?"

Then Shuichi just started to sob then cry again, Hiro roll back to his side of the bed and tried to comfront the poor pink hair boy.

"It's like you are a object of desire! I wanted to have you all to myself before Yuki came, but I was okay with it knowing that he would take care of you" said Hiro

"I made such a big mess, why did I came to the hotel!" cried Shuichi

"To Mr. Sakuma?" said Hiro

"Hiro...I don't feel so good" said Shuichi, Hiro touch his forehead and it was burning hot.

"I think you have a fever, stay here until you feel better" said Hiro, he covered Shuichi with the blanket and let him rest.

"That damn Yuki" thought Hiro, he grab his jacket and went out the door.

Meanwhile at the N-G Records Building, Mr. Sakano was waiting for Hiro and Shuichi to show up for work, walking back and fore to the window to see if he could see them. He saw Hiro coming on his motor bike, he started to cry in joy as he ran down to the lobby to meet him. Then Hiro entered the building.

"Nakano! Where's Shindou?!?" he said as he look around him

"Sorry he's under the weather right now and won't be coming" said Hiro, as soon as Sakano heard those words he turn white and fell down.

"Hey Hiro where's Shuichi?" ask K, who was still wearing his hunting outfit and was reeking badly

"He's sick and won't be coming today" said Hiro, "Oh by the way have you seen Ryuichi?"

"I think I saw him playing on the 5th floor" said Mr. K

"Thanks, I'll be in the meeting room after I talk to him" said Hiro

Hiro took off to see Ryuichi and ask him about what happen between him and Shuichi. At that time Yuki was at his desk typing out his novel and just typing away, but at some point he would stop and look at the chair that was next to him. Then he heard the door bell ring, he ignored it for a good 3 minutes before deciding to open it. He walk towards the door.

"What the hell is it Tohma!" yelled Yuki, once he open the door, there stood Shuichi.

Yuki was surprised to see him and didn't expect to see him, he notice that Shuichi's face look red. Then Shuichi collapse into Yuki's arms, surprisely he caught him.

At that very time Hiro took the time to talk to Ryuichi, who was playing with his toys and writing on the wall. Hiro tryed to get his attention by using Kumagoro as the distraction.

"Hey Kumagoro!!" said Ryuichi, he looked like a chibi

"Mr Sakuma, tell me the truth. Did you and Shuichi spend the night together?" ask Hiro

"I don't think so" said Ryuichi, which surprised Hiro

"Are you sure?" ask Hiro

"He fell asleep as soon as I took off his clothes" said Ryuichi, he looked serious

Hiro blink in disbelieve, he gave back Kumagoro and was about to go out the door, until Ryuichi tugged on his shirt. Hiro look back at him, "But I just don't understand, what does Yuki have that I dont' have?"

"I like to ask the same thing also" said Hiro.

When Shuichi woke up it was dark, he remember making it back to Yuki's place and a big blur after that. He sad up and look around, he look at the clock and it was 9: 36pm.

"Right, I came back here" said Shuichi, he rub his eyes. Then the door open and Yuki walk in.

"So your not dead after all" said Yuki in a cold tone of voice, Shuichi's nose started to bleed again.

"Yuki!! I...um well I um" said Shuichi in a nervous voice.

"Quite" said Yuki, Shuichi lower his head. Then Yuki came to bed with him.

"Yuki...about that night I was gone..."said Shuichi, but then Yuki hushed him by sealing a kiss.

"Nothing happen, did it?" said Yuki

"Huh? What?" said Shuichi as he looked surprised.

"Your friend Hiro came over to tell me that" said Yuki, as he layed on the other side of the bed.

"What Hiro? But how did he find out, that Ryuichi and I...didn't sleep together?" said Shuichi

"Turns out that way, he didn't get a chance to screw you when you fell asleep" said Yuki

Shuichi was so relief to hear that, but then why did his hip hurt.

"What but wait, then why did my hip hurt that day and my body?" said Shuichi, trying to think.

"He said that you fell off the bed like 5 times, and you hit the night table also" said Yuki in another cold tone of voice.

Shuichi blink several times and then buryed himself in the blanket, then for some odd reason he was just relief. He did like Ryuichi but not in that way, he said that he did love him but that was when he was in High School and could just dream of him all day.

"Shuichi, don't ever leave me again" said Yuki as he roll to him

"I won't, I'm just happy being here with you" said Shuichi, he hugged Yuki back and they both feel asleep together

That evenning Ryuichi was at his mansion, just gazing out at his living room window and watching the snow fall. He sad in his chair with Kumagoro, he turn on the plasma TV and was watching Shuichi's music video.

"Why did he turn me down?" he ask himself, "Was I not good enough for him?"

But still he didn't wanted to give up on Shuichi, he wanted to do everything that he can to make Shuichi's his.

The End


End file.
